My Friend Max
'My Friend Max '''is a Canadian Animated/Live Action Hybrid Movie. On Leap Day 2020, The Movie will release on DVD & Blu-ray. The Movie went through many different changes. When early production began on November 13, 2018, the movie was planned to be forty-four minutes long and the plot would have been very different. The original plot went something like this ''"Max gets bad luck 5 days before his birthday and worries if it goes wrong it will be the worst birthday ever but he dissapeers into thin air & is never seen again so max has to return quickly before his birthday begins. he goes on a world adventure back to Canada." The original movie was planned to be released May 6th, 2019. But it was delayed many times that it was cancelled. In Late July 2019, Daniel's friend Bryson suggested to make a 500 subscriber special when he hits 500 subs. That idea was changed up a bit, when Bryson moved. Daniel began production as he was getting closer to 500 subscribers. but some plot points changed. In the pitch, Bryson said Max & Miles come to earth and have to team up to get back. The idea was well thought but it was settled that Max should just go to earth instead. Filming began December 20th in Angus, Ontario. Some scenes were going to be filmed in Florida when Daniel went to Disney but instead it did not happen. There is a twitter for the movie:https://twitter.com/MyFriendMax1and there is also a website: https://pcolavito75.wixsite.com/mysite-3 My Friend Max is currently set for a release on February 29th, 2020 Plot Max gets fired from his acting carrer and becomes Homeless. In an attempt of revenge, Max discovers the portal to the Real World. He enters the portal without a single soul knowing he went in and meets his Creator who has to bring him back to his home before The Director gets to him first. Characters * Max The Jumpy Bunny * Moni * Felix * Phillip * Tracy * Sandy * Les * Jax * Miles * Fenton * Lexi Characters Introduced * The Director * Inky * The Creator Actors * Daniel Colavito * Derek Salas Herrera * Malinda Periera * Tristan LoGreco Soundtrack (Songs from the Movie) # Max's Theme Song # Jump by Lil Dan* # Blitzkrieg Bop by Ramones # Harder Better Faster Stronger by Daft Punk # Kickstart My Heart by Motley Crue # Sh-Boom by The Chords # Traditional Musette # The Bunny Beat by Max # The Director's Planning Music by The Director** # My Best Friends a Bunny by The Creator # Checkpoint by Nitro Fun & Hyper Potions * *Used In Extended Cut * **Used In Deleted Scene Trailers & Clips * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHgykzLUtHo&t=8s Teaser * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhN0jXx4xx8 Computer Deleted Scene * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hw9J_RWmMH0 Trailer 1 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkLzhUIdYwM Trailer 2 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFJFSLa8U5Q&t First 8 Minutes * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5Yn6CrwJxs&feature Twitter Promo * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKwryq-9azs&t=1s Jenny Clip Home Media My Friend Max will be released on DVD & Blu-ray In 2020 Possible Sequel According To Daniel, He said there could be a sequel if the movie does well. Another thing he said was the mid-credits scene and the after-credit scene, end on cliffhangers which could lead to a sequel. Gallery Posters Add a little bit of body text.png|First Poster LEAP DAY 2020.jpg|Second Poster LEAP DAY 2020 (1).jpg|Third Poster FEBRUARY 29TH, 2020.png|Fourth Poster FEBRUARY 29TH, 2020 (1).png|Fifth Poster FEBRUARY 29TH, 2020 (2).png|Sixth Poster LEAP DAY.png|Seventh Poster LEAP DAY (1).png|Eighth Poster FINAL RATING.png|Final Rating Poster Untitled design (84).png|Promo Poster INKY.png|Inky Poster Promotional Images Untitled design (75).png|Banner BLU-RAY + BONUS DISC.png|Blu-ray Cover DVD ONLY.png|DVD Cover Untitled design (76).png|Wallpaper LEAP DAY 2020.png|Release Date Wallpaper Untitled design (80).png|Wallpaper Cream and Red Phone Wallpaper.png|Phone Wallpaper My Friend Max Screening Ticket.png|Online Premiere Screening Ticket My Post.png|Jump Cover Premiere Thumbnail.png|Premiere Thumbnail